


Insatiable

by Optimizche



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Morning After, Morning Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optimizche/pseuds/Optimizche





	Insatiable

You awoke to the feeling of his fingers brushing against the bare skin of your abdomen. Just the slightest skims of his fingertips against your flesh had stirred you from your sleep.

Barely awake, you leaned back against him, luxuriating in the feel of your bodies moulding into each other so effortlessly. His chest pressing into your back, his arm slung over your waist, drawing you close to him. His legs tangled with yours. Both of you completely naked beneath the thick blanket that covered you.

As you shifted closer to him, you felt it. His cock. _Hard_. Rock-like. Pressing snugly into the crevice between your ass-cheeks.

He sighed, the wistfulness clear in the barely audible sound.

“ _Baby_ …” he breathed, his hot breath fanning over the curve of your neck.

Even though your mind was still foggy from sleep and you eyes hadn’t even opened yet, you could feel that all too familiar wetness begin to pool between your legs, right where his thigh was wedged, firmly pressing against your nether lips.

“Chanyeol…” you chided half-heartedly. Trying to keep up the farce of propriety. He’d had you thrice last night. Once in the backseat of his car, while you two had been returning from a gala. Once against the wall of the living room when you two were finally cosseted in the privacy of your home. And then again in bed before you both had passed out from exhaustion.

And now, he wanted you _again_ , if the raging hard-on he was currently sporting was any indication.

At the sound of your voice, he immediately sprang into action, knowing that you were, indeed, awake.

The hand on your waist slipped down your lower abdomen, until it was between your thighs.

Your head lolled back against his shoulder as he began to touch you, testing you. His fingers, long and dextrous, played you like a finely tuned instrument. Caressing your swollen folds. Circling your delicate bundle of nerves. Plunging into your depths.

Your moans were soft, kittenish almost. Your hand resting on his arm, feeling the muscles in his forearm flex beneath your palm while he pleasured you.

“What are you doing to me?” you moaned, reaching back to thread your fingers through his hair while he kissed your neck.

“I’m worshipping you,” he replied, voice thick with lust, “like you deserve to be worshipped.”

At that, you drew his hand away from your heat and turned in his arms to face him.

“You’re insatiable,” you said, before leaning in to kiss him. It was a deep kiss, a hungry kiss. Hands in each other’s hair, tongues meeting and mating.

“I _need_ you,” he gasped, when you eventually broke away. “I need to be inside you…”

You nodded, shifting to lie on your back, your legs spreading open for him in invitation. Enticing him to take what he needed.

When he sank into you, you closed your eyes, a rapturous moan escaping from deep within your throat.

You were **_complete_**.

And you knew that he felt the same, by the way he was making love to you.

His face was buried into your neck, his hands clasping yours, fingers interlaced with yours, his chest pressed flush against yours. By the way his hips were moving against yours. By the way he was so deep within you that he had you seeing stars.

The pleasure he gave you was heady and intoxicating, sending your mind into a trance-like state where everything else in the world that wasn’t him simply ceased to exist.

“Kiss me,” you entreated, your voice breaking on the last syllable, you were that close.

When his lips melded into yours, you shattered, your walls spasming around him like a vice. Taking him to his own release.

When the pleasure ebbed away, you chuckled weakly. “You’re insatiable, Park Chanyeol,” you echoed your earlier statement.

“Only for you,” he replied with a grin, brushing your hair away from your face.


End file.
